3/16/2014: Mission
Luke 5:4-25 New International Version (NIV) 4 When he had finished speaking, he said to Simon, “Put out into deep water, and let down the nets for a catch.” 5 Simon answered, “Master, we’ve worked hard all night and haven’t caught anything. But because you say so, I will let down the nets.” 6 When they had done so, they caught such a large number of fish that their nets began to break. 7 So they signaled their partners in the other boat to come and help them, and they came and filled both boats so full that they began to sink. 8 When Simon Peter saw this, he fell at Jesus’ knees and said, “Go away from me, Lord; I am a sinful man!” 9 For he and all his companions were astonished at the catch of fish they had taken, 10 and so were James and John, the sons of Zebedee, Simon’s partners. Then Jesus said to Simon, “Don’t be afraid; from now on you will fish for people.” 11 So they pulled their boats up on shore, left everything and followed him. Jesus Heals a Man With Leprosy 12 While Jesus was in one of the towns, a man came along who was covered with leprosy.a]">http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Luke+5%3A4-25&version=NIV#fen-NIV-25120a a When he saw Jesus, he fell with his face to the ground and begged him, “Lord, if you are willing, you can make me clean.” 13 Jesus reached out his hand and touched the man. “I am willing,” he said. “Be clean!” And immediately the leprosy left him. 14 Then Jesus ordered him, “Don’t tell anyone, but go, show yourself to the priest and offer the sacrifices that Moses commanded for your cleansing, as a testimony to them.” 15 Yet the news about him spread all the more, so that crowds of people came to hear him and to be healed of their sicknesses. 16 But Jesus often withdrew to lonely places and prayed. Jesus Forgives and Heals a Paralyzed Man 17 One day Jesus was teaching, and Pharisees and teachers of the law were sitting there. They had come from every village of Galilee and from Judea and Jerusalem. And the power of the Lord was with Jesus to heal the sick. 18 Some men came carrying a paralyzed man on a mat and tried to take him into the house to lay him before Jesus. 19 When they could not find a way to do this because of the crowd, they went up on the roof and lowered him on his mat through the tiles into the middle of the crowd, right in front of Jesus. 20 When Jesus saw their faith, he said, “Friend, your sins are forgiven.” 21 The Pharisees and the teachers of the law began thinking to themselves, “Who is this fellow who speaks blasphemy? Who can forgive sins but God alone?” 22 Jesus knew what they were thinking and asked, “Why are you thinking these things in your hearts? 23 Which is easier: to say, ‘Your sins are forgiven,’ or to say, ‘Get up and walk’? 24 But I want you to know that the Son of Man has authority on earth to forgive sins.” So he said to the paralyzed man, “I tell you, get up, take your mat and go home.” 25 Immediately he stood up in front of them, took what he had been lying on and went home praising God. --- Serving others is a form of fulfillment 1. Send our faith to work When you meet Jesus you experience a self-quake; you meet someone who's way better/smarter/superior (change in identity) God's infinity always made people in the BIble feel unclean You see how small, curved in on yourself, and self-centered you are Some people called by God still worked in secular jobs, however: (1) You no longer get your identity from your job (they left their boats and their fish catch), you can leave your work, you can do the right thing even when it challenges your job -- "I'm not trying to get out of my work what only Jesus can give me" 2. Take our faith to the margins of society Leprosy - described many skin diseases. Leper was not allowed in town, he must have rushed in. Jesus doesn't just say be clean. He touches the leper. Bringing him back into community. (Luke is always bringing up outcasts - lepers, tax collectors (collaborating with Romans), prostitutes, outcasts) We should be reaching out to the margins. We always look for people who help us (networking) Crazy that Jesus (clean) is touching something dirty. Shouldn't that make him dirty? No, Jesus is making people clean - how can that be? 3. Use faith to help change people's hearts toward God Only the new relationship with God - being pardoned - accepting that love - is the basis for all other transformations Which is harder - to heal or to forgive sins? The hard part for Jesus was paying for that forgiveness 1. Trust Jesus God forgives those who asked - this man didn't even verbally ask (responds to a fragmentary, imperfect, unexpressed desire for forgiveness). We don't have to be perfect 2. It takes time Transformation from Luke 5 -> John 21 It takes years 3. Being public with our faith